Roda gigante
by T' Kitsune
Summary: Após a ida de uma alguém que lhe é importante, o sentimento de perda ocupa os nossos corações. Como você reagiria quando percebesse algo importante, mas já fosse tarde demais? Amu Hinamori nos dirá; e, talvez, quem sabe, não seja tão tarde assim...
1. Primeira parte

**Nome: **Roda Gigante**  
Gênero:** Romance, drama.  
**Classificação:** Livre.  
**Shipper:** IkutoxAmu  
**Avisos:** Pode conter spoilers.  
Shugo Chara! não me pertence, e sim à Peach-Pit.  
Essa fic não possui bens lucrativos.

**N/A: **Essa fic só terá apenas duas partes. Espero que gostem, pois eu tentei dar o meu melhor, sem falar que é a primeira fic Amuto que eu escrevo. Peço desculpas se há algum erro de digitação ou gramatical, não tive tempo de revisar. Por favor lhe peço para deixar a sua opinião sobre a fic.__

___

* * *

" Eu vou definitivamente fazer você se apaixonar por mim. Então se prepare. "_

Há sete meses atrás, essas foram as últimas palavras ditas por ele. Porém, dois meses depois, percebi que não havia necessidade de tê-los dita, pois eu finalmente compreendi o que eu sentia por ele, mas já era tarde. Ikuto havia indo embora, em uma jornada à procura de seu pai. Infelizmente, ele nunca mais me deu notícias ou à Utau. Eu estava profundamente magoada_.  
_

Ikuto, à primeira vista, aparentava ser um garoto fechado, frio e pervertido, o que era verdade, principalmente o último adjetivo. Nos conhecemos de uma forma meio inesperada, e segundo ele, éramos inimigos. Mas a relação que tínhamos não era nem de longe igual a de inimigos.  
Ikuto me ajudava da maneira que podia, me protegia e me provocava ( coisa que me deixava profundamente constrangida, aquele pervertido... ). Eu não percebia, mas a cada momento, a cada conversa que eu tinha com ele, um sentimento crescia dentro de mim, e só se intensificava.

Nessa época, lembro-me que acreditava ser apaixonada pelo Tadase-kun. Entretanto, percebi que o Tadase a quem eu amava não era aquele que estava a minha frente. Era um Tadase irreal, ele não existia. Tadase-kun conseguiu conquistar de certa forma o meu carinho, mas nunca o meu amor. Este só foi conquistado por uma pessoa. Aquela pessoa que sempre esteve ao meu lado, que nunca permitiu que eu me machucasse, que sempre confiou em mim, a ponto de se abrir completamente, me mostrar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos quando estava ao meu lado, a minha pessoa mais especial: Ikuto.

Infelizmente, eu não entendia, até Ikuto ir embora e eu me sentir incompleta. Engraçado, não? nunca soube valorizá-lo enquanto estava ao me lado; e só após ele partir, eu me toco. Sou uma idiota mesmo, eu mereci. Mas... mas, eu sinto a sua falta... me sinto só. Mesmo com os meus amigos, a minha família ao meu lado, não sinto que seja o suficiente. Eu quero te ver, eu quero você aqui, comigo, ao meu lado! quero poder lhe dizer o quanto eu amo você, o quanto eu me sinto feliz, completa quando você está comigo. O quanto eu me sinto protegida quando você segura em minhas mãos. Ikuto... onde você está? você está bem? conseguiu encontrar o seu pai? por favor... me mande notícias, eu não aguento mais! por favor...

Não percebi que estava chorando até sentir gotas de encontro aos meus joelhos. Mas não estranho, afinal, isso vem acontecendo toda vez em que eu penso nele. Por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo controlar. É como se eu precisasse colocar para fora tudo o que eu venho guardando sozinha.  
Olho para a janela e percebo que ainda é tarde, porém, a noite vem se aproximando, já consigo enxergar algumas estrelas no céu. De repente, como um flash, eu me lembro do Amusement park. Há quanto tempo eu não vou lá? provavelmente, desde aquela última vez com o Ikuto...  
Algo dentro de mim me diz que eu devo ir lá, um sentimento sufocante.  
Resolvo não ignorar isso e rapidamente, vou me vestir. Saio correndo de casa, avisando à Mama que eu, talvez, chegaria um pouco tarde.

Corro com toda a força dos meus pés, Como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Afinal, que sentimento é esse? que necessidade repentina é esse de ir ao Amusement Park?  
Quando deixo de lado os pensamentos, avisto o parque se aproximando cada vez mais. Em um piscar de olhos ( devido à velocidade ), eu chego a ele. Antes de entrar, eu o encaro. Um lugar de tantas de tantas lembranças... lembranças que foram guardadas no coração... um lugar meu e do Ikuto, o nosso parque.  
Respiro e resolvo entrar. É inevitável não me sentir meio triste, mas também feliz. Acima de tudo, felicidade é o sentimento que invade o meu peito sempre quando eu venho aqui. Ikuto...

Olhando ao redor, eu avisto a xícara gigante. Inevitavelmente, sinto meus lábios se curvarem para cima, formando um sorriso. Realmente, esse lugar tem muitas histórias para cont...  
- É realmente uma surpresa encontrá-la aqui, Amu.- Espera aí, eu conheço essa voz! não pode ser! será possível? sinto meu corpo congelado, e com muito esforço, vou virando lentamente o meu rosto. A surpresa foi previsível.  
- I-I-IKUTO! - digo com os olhos arregalados.  
- Yo. - Ele diz com um sorriso debochado no rosto.  
- M-M-Mas, espera aí! c-como? q-quando? - Mal consigo formular as perguntas.  
Ikuto começa a rir, desgraçado! eu aqui, supresa, e ele rindo da minha cara!  
- Qual é a graça? - digo com uma voz gélida cortante.  
- Você devia ver a sua cara. - ele diz, ainda rindo.  
- Seu idiota! - Não consigo segurar.  
- Ora, ora... então essas são as minhas boas-vindas? e eu pensando que você sentiu a minha falt... - Ikuto corta a frase, surpreso, no momento em que eu abraço ele.  
- S-Seu idiota! é claro que eu senti! - Sinto minha voz vacilar e lágrimas se formarem no canto dos meus olhos.  
Ficamos assim, parados, por vários minutos, até eu sentir uma mão quente acariciar os meus cabelos de forma gentil.  
- Eu também senti a sua falta. - Não o encaro mas percebo que ele sorri. E a sua voz estava tão gentil...  
- Venha, vamos nos sentar. - Ele diz, quebrando o contato e puxando a minha mão.

_Continua... _


	2. Última parte

**Nome: **Roda Gigante**  
Gênero:** Romance, drama.  
**Classificação:** Livre.  
**Shipper:** IkutoxAmu  
**Avisos:** Pode conter spoilers.  
Shugo Chara! não me pertence, e sim à Peach-Pit.  
Essa fic não possui bens lucrativos.

* * *

Sentamos-nos ao primeiro banco que avistamos, em frente ao carrossel. Ikuto segurou a minha mão todo o tempo, porém, desfez o contato para colocá-las no bolso. Senti frio.  
- Então? - Quebrei o silêncio, pedindo para que o nervosismo não fosse notado no meu tom de voz. Ikuto apenas me encarou e levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora. - O quê veio fazer no Japão?  
Ele relaxou o olhar e, sorrindo pervertidamente, disse encarando o céu. - Huuum... eu me pergunto o quê... - Após dizer isso, ele voltou suas esferas azuis safira a mim.  
Senti meu rosto corar e desviei o olhar para o chão.  
- E o seu pai? - Perguntei.  
- Eu o encontrei. - Me surpreendi e imediatamente voltei meu rosto em sua direção. Ele, percebendo a surpresa, complementou: - Na verdade, faz uns três meses. Eu o encontrei na França. Quando soube que havia uma banda que se apresentava em alguns pontos turísticos, eu rapidamente deduzi, principalmente porque soube que um dos integrantes tocava violino. - Sorriu, encarando as nuvens.  
Pude sentir a felicidade no olhar do Ikuto... Imagino como ele deve ter se sentido quando o reencontrou.  
- Amu... - Ele virou-se para mim e disse: - Eu não vim para ficar.  
Algo dentro de mim se despedaçou. Não veio para ficar? O quê significava isso? Ele ia embora novamente?

Senti meus olhos começarem a se encherem d'água e minha garganta soluçar. Tentei me conter e perguntei, encarando o chão novamente, com a minha franja cobrindo os meus olhos: - Como assim?  
Acredito que Ikuto percebeu o meu desconforto, pois ele demorou a responder.  
- Acho que você sabe a razão da minha vinda ao Japão. - Eu ainda não o olhava. - Eu queria te ver. Durante todo esse tempo, a cada dia que passava, esse desejo crescia mais. Porém, eu não podia ainda. Eu tinha algo para fazer; e eu precisava me concentrar nisso e aguentar um pouco mais.  
- Por que nunca me deu notícias? - Senti um pouco da minha mágoa transparecer no tom de voz.  
- Não havia como eu entrar em contato com vocês. - Ikuto suspirou e continuou. - Principalmente com você, Amu. Uma vez, eu tentei lhe escrever uma carta. Mas, o vazio que eu sentia só de pensar em você... Me impedia.  
- Eu entendo perfeitamente - Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, porém, Ikuto pegou a minha mão e continuou:  
- Eu não sei se vou conseguir ficar longe de você de novo. - Oh, ele diz isso e pretende ir embora? Ele pensa que meus sentimentos sã... - É por isso que eu propus ao meu pai para nos mudarmos para o Japão. - O QUÊ?  
- Como? - Não pude esconder a surpresa.  
- Além dos meus desejos, meu pai já está velho também, precisa descansar. E não há lugar melhor que o Japão para isso.  
A tristeza de repente foi embora do meu coração, dando lugar à felicidade. O Ikuto vai voltar! ele vai voltar ao Japão! Ele vai morar aqui de novo!  
- É muito bom saber disso. - Disse sorrindo. Ele deu seu típico sorrisinho de lado.  
- Eu me pergunto se você ainda se lembra do que eu disse no aeroporto. Você se lembra, Amu? - Ele olhou em minha direção, com seu sorriso pervertido.  
- Pare de dizer essas coisas constrangedoras! - Ele riu. Não! Não era isso o que eu queria dizer!

Enquanto eu fiquei me advertindo mentalmente, Ikuto encarou a Roda gigante do parque.  
- Nós nunca fomos à roda gigante, não é mesmo?  
- Hãn? é, é verdade! - Disse nervosa e ainda corada.  
Ikuto se levantou e me guiou pela mão. Enquanto andávamos, eu pensava em como eu o amava... em como dizer isso a ele. Desde que ele chegou, eu não tentei. Não posso desperdiçar essa chance...  
Quando dei por mim, já estávamos dentro da roda gigante. O espaço era pequeno, possuía dois assentos, um de frente para o outro e uma enorme janela.  
Ikuto se sentou de frente para mim e apreciou a vista. Seu cabelo azulado em seu rosto, seus olhos azuis safira refletindo a luminosidade da cidade. Era incrível como esse garoto possuía a facilidade de me fazer corar, de fazer com que eu me sinta confusa. Ele mexe com as minhas emoções, com a minha cabeça... às vezes me pergunto como consegui ficar tanto tempo longe dele... Ikuto...  
- S-Sabe Ikuto, érr... quando você vai voltar ao Japão? - Mas que diabos! por que eu não consigo dizer?  
- Provavelmente, um mês é tempo o suficiente para resolvermos as coisas por lá. - Ele parecia meio... triste.  
- E quando você vai voltar à França? - Senti os olhos estupidamente azuis sobre mim.  
- Amanhã à tarde. - Ele disse com seu habitual tom de voz.  
O quê? amanhã à tarde? só verei o Ikuto novamente daqui a um mês? mas é tanto tempo...  
Se eu pelo menos tivesse coragem para lhe dizer... eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! não era eu quem ficava todas as noites pedindo para que esse dia chegasse? eu não prometi a mim mesma que engoliria o meu orgulho e falaria? mas... por quê? por que eu não consigo? eu sou uma fraca... uma medrosa...

Não! eu não sou assim! se a Ran, Mikki, Suu e Dia estivessem aqui, eu tenho certeza de que elas estariam me apoiando e confiando em mim! Eu tenho que ser forte! pelas meninas, pelos meus amigos , pelo Ikuto e por mim mesma! eu tenho que conseguir!  
- Ikuto... - Comecei, desviando o olhar para algum ponto que fosse mais interessante do que o belo rosto do garoto a minha frente. - D-Durante os últimos cinco meses, eu me perguntava porque me sentia t-tão sozinha... - Olhei rapidamente para o seu rosto e o vi com uma sobrancelha levantada, questionadora.  
- As meninas haviam ido, e nesse momento eu ganhei total apoio dos meus amigos. Eu estava feliz... eu havia feito recordações incríveis com elas, e eu também tinha plena consciência de que foi por causa delas que eu te conheci. - A coragem estava vindo e eu consegui encará-lo, minhas bochechas em brasas.  
- Eu consegui superar a perda e nunca as esqueci. - Não percebi um sorriso sincero se formando em meu rosto. - Porém, havia algo que eu não conseguia superar. Algo que sempre existiu, que sempre esteve aqui... - Levei minhas mãos ao meu peito, indicando o meu coração e fechei os olhos.  
- Algo que somente um pessoa conseguia despertar dentro de mim. Mas, essa pessoa havia ido também, e o vazio que eu sentia era algo inexplicável. Infelizmente, eu fui burra o suficiente para entender o significado desse sentimento somente depois da ida desse alguém.  
Ikuto ainda me encarava, a ansiedade estampada em seu rosto.  
- Era amor... pela primeira vez, eu pude sentir o que era amar alguém de verdade, pude entender. Essa pessoa era a única que fazia com que eu me sentisse feliz, que conseguia arrancar de dentro de mim todas as emoções existentes, que me completava.  
Abri os meus olhos e o olhei profundamente, me sentindo hipnotizada pelo azul de seus olhos.  
- Essa pessoa é você, Ikuto. Eu te amo. Desculpe por demorar tanto tempo para perceber.

Ikuto sorriu. Era um sorriso sincero, brilhante, um dos poucos que eu via em seu rosto, sempre destinados a mim; e eu sorri também.  
- Eu também te amo, Amu. - Senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto e um sentimento explodir dentro do meu peito. Então, isso é o que chamam de amor correspondido... Ikuto deve estar se sentindo da mesma forma.  
Ele se levantou do seu assento e me abraçou. Eu correspondi. Não havia felicidade maior do que esse momento. Eu, ali, nos braços do Ikuto, me sentindo segura e protegida.  
- Mesmo que eu já tenha lhe dito isso duas vezes. - Eu pude sentir a felicidade em sua voz.  
- Então, eu também lhe direi pela segunda vez: eu te amo. - Abracei-o com mais força.  
Quando desfizemos o contato, nos viramos para a vista e a admiramos com as mãos dadas. Parecia que a partir daquele momento, algo novo se iniciaria, uma nova história: A minha história com Ikuto.  
Meus olhos localizaram uma estrela cadente e, sem perceber, eu apontei.  
- Olha! uma estrela cadente! rápido, Ikuto! faça um pedido!  
- Não há nada mais que eu possa querer do que estar aqui, junto com você.  
Eu sorri para ele e voltei a minha atenção novamente à estrela. Fechei os meus olhos e pedi com toda a minha alma: " Só quero estar junto ao Ikuto para sempre. "  
De alguma forma, eu sabia que esse pedido já era destinado a ser realizado desde o início.

_Fim_

* * *

**N/A:** Escrever essa fic foi uma experiência ótima! Se há um casal que eu amo de paixão, este é Amuto. Acho tão linda a relação da Amu com o Ikuto, e mesmo não gostando muito dela_, _quando ela está com ele, eu passo a gostar. É uma pena que não tenha acontecido nada demais no mangá ( até agora. ), mas acho que a frase final do Ikuto já deu para aliviar os nossos corações, não é?  
Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e peço que deixem as suas opiniões! elas me deixam mais confiante e me incentivam a escrever. Obrigada a quem ler. Um beijo e, quem sabe, até a próxima!


End file.
